Crush Cing
by wierd3orange
Summary: Me sux at summarize, oh well, here goes: The female Hogwarts staff call all the female Hogwarts students to an important meeting because of a secret spell......
1. Forbidden Secrets of the Chick Chamber

Title: Crush C-ing  
  
Chapter: Forbidden Secrets of the Chick Chamber  
  
Author: wierd3orange (To be specific, the Weird part of wierd3orange)  
  
Pairings: Well, none in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill; all these characters are not mine. blah, blah, blah. Oh, but one professor I made up. Professor Cohen. She'll get more "into" the story in future chapters.  
  
Author's Note: Hehe! This is a fic that shows you some weird pairings that I thought up and a whole bunch of boys vs. girl's stuff (Or boy pull pranks on girls).  
  
Dedicated To: MDevil (you're the best Meg!) and the APPGuild on Neopets.  
  
It all started when Professor McGonagall, and all the other female staff at Hogwarts called all the female students at Hogwarts to a meeting in a secret room that even Dumbledore didn't know about. The girls called it the Chick Chamber. Only females could ever get into this room, for the door just looked like an ordinary wall to any male. Legend has it, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff had created the room just to discuss secret girls things with all the female students at Hogwarts. Well, that's what they used it for now, for sure.  
  
(A/N: On with the story now.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Professor McGonagall and the rest of the female staff and students were all in the Chick Chamber, sitting on couches, chairs, and stools or on the floor chatting and such.  
  
"Eh-hem!" Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and everyone looked up at her.  
  
"As you all know, Professor Sprout, Professor Trelawney, the rest of the female staff, and I, have called all of you girls to this meeting for a very important reason," she said.  
  
Professor Meagan Cohen (the new DADA Professor, who was very young, quite pretty and very talented.) started to speak, getting more and more excited, "We found a spell that's very important, it could change all of-" but she was stopped short by Professor McGonagall. (Who was quite jealous of the new professor all though no one knew)?  
  
"As I was saying," said the older professor loudly, "we have found a spell, a very important spell indeed, that would be no use to boys but is a VERY big use to girls."  
  
Everyone in the room started whispering. What was this important spell? Did it have anything to do with boys? What if it was, like, a spell to get rid of pimples! There already is a spell for that, Padma! (That was Parvati Patil).  
  
"Quiet down please, girls!" said Professor Trelawney, "We have an important spell to tell you about, do you wish to hear it, or not?"  
  
Everyone quieted down, and Professor McGonagall started to speak again.  
  
"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what sort of spell this is, but all I can tell you now is that-" this time she was cut off by Professor Sprout who cleared her throat and elbowed Minerva.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Professor McGonagall apologized, "Well, girls, all I can say is that here is Professor Sprout to tell you about the spell!"  
  
"Thank you, Minerva. This is starting to sound like one of those weird ceremonies now. Yeesh!" she said, making everyone laugh. "Well, now, I'm just itching to tell you about the spell, so here goes nothing!"  
  
"This spell, we haven't named it yet, is a spell that tells you if any boy, (and you have to say their name) in a range on about 10 feet, has a crush on you!" 


	2. New, Old, Silence Told

Title: Crush C-ing  
  
Chapter: New, Old, Silence Told  
  
Author: wierd3orange (To be specific, the Weird part of wierd3orange)  
  
Pairings: Well, none in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, all these characters are not mine. blah, blah, blah. but I did make up a lot of characters I'm putting in this story.  
  
Author's Note: So, howdy! Like the first chapter? This was really supposed to be a short fic but I think it's turning into an average sized fic. Like maybe 6 or 7 chapters  
  
Dedicated To: MDevil (you're the best Meg!) and the APPGuild on Neopets.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS!!!" shouted a 5th year Ravenclaw named Sarah-Jeanne Singleton.  
  
Everyone stared. A 7th year Ravenclaw girl named Courtney Singleton whispered to Sarah-Jeanne.  
  
"Shush! SJ! I know, it's a big deal, lil' sis, but don't scream! Please! You're embarrassing me!" She sure looked embarrassed.  
  
Everyone started to giggle and the whispering and talking started again, until.  
  
Sprout cleared her throat. "Excuse me! Please, be quite girls! There's more to this spell than you think! Let us explain it!"  
  
The giggling and whispering stopped, and Professor Elizabeth Veenhoven, the very shy Muggle Studies teacher spoke up, for once. "Umm. Silvia. maybe we should just put a silencing spell on them so they listen. It is getting very annoying with all the giggling and talking. Then hushing them up and then the giggling and talking starts again."  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, your right of course Liz." And with that all the teachers there put a silencing spell over the students.  
  
"There that should do it! Now on with the spell, Silvia, and please, can we make it quick? It's almost midnight and I need my beauty rest, you know!" the new Astronomy teacher assistant (A/N: I don't really know if they have teacher assistants, I just put her in there.), Amanda Lockhart (yes, Gilderoy Lockhart's sister.) told Sprout.  
  
"Yes, yes, now on with the spell!"  
  
(A/N: FINALLY!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chelsea Levac, a Hufflepuff 2nd year, woke up the next morning with her best friend, Sarah Cyr, waiting patiently on a stool beside Chelsea's bed.  
  
"Mornin' Sae." Chelsea yawned sleepily.  
  
"Finally you wake up! I've been waiting for over an hour, Sea!" Sarah pretended to be angry.  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault I'm not a morning person! It's in my genes!" Sea threw a pillow at Sae, who threw one back.  
  
"So. what do you have planned for us this morning Sae?" Sea knew her friend always had something planned.  
  
"Oh! We're going to try that crush seeing spell the teacher taught us last night!" Sae was really excited on remembering the night before. It was only late September and that was the first meeting the girls had had that year. 


	3. Spells of Secret Seeing

Title: Crush C-ing  
  
CHAPTER: SPELLS OF SECRET SEEING  
  
Author: wierd3orange (To be specific, the Weird part of wierd3orange)  
  
Pairings : Well, none in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, all these characters are not mine. blah, blah, blah. but I did make up a lot of characters I'm putting in this story.  
  
Authors Note: Yay! Now here's where you finally get to know what the spells about!  
  
Dedicated To: MDevil (you're the best Meg!) and the APPGuild on Neopets.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~ ~*~* Flashback to the night before *~*~ ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now, the spell only works on males that are in 10 feet of range. Like we have said, it would be no use at all to boys, because they would only be able to tell if another boy had a crush on them." Explained Professor Sprout after they had silenced all the girl students.  
  
"Which is oh-so-totally gross!" thought Professor Cohen, giggling.  
  
"What is so funny Ms. Cohen?" asked McGonagall, angrily. (Instead of calling her fellow colleague by her first name, she treated Professor Cohen like a student. Maybe it has something to do with the jealousy part.)  
  
"N-nothing Minerva!" *giggle* She moved to the back of where the teachers were, mostly to get away from McGonagall and talk to Professor Trelawney. She liked this teacher, they had been friends ever since the younger teacher came to Hogwarts.  
  
"Maybe we should silence Minerva and Meagan!" thought Professor Sprout, and then started talking again, "Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?" Another professor cleared her throat and whispered something to Silvia.  
  
"Oh, yes. Oh my! Oh yes, I forgot!" Silvia squealed. "Now, for the spell, first I need to tell you that we need a name for this spell and you can come into the Chick Chamber anytime and there will be a folder for your suggestions for names. Now, the spell, the spell, oh my! The spell!"  
  
Silvia started going on and on in a language no one there could understand until another Professor cleared her throat and suggested that she spoke in English.  
  
"Oops! I did not realize. Oh, well, let us teach you the spell first, then we will explain it." Said Silvia, blushing.  
  
(A/N: here's the part you've all been waiting for! FINALLY!!!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
One hour later all the girls had learned the spell and Silvia started speaking again.  
  
"Now, this spell is not very hard magic, so you could teach it to your younger siblings. But we do not know much about this spell so please, do not try unless we give you permission. Now, how you use the spell: You have to keep your eyes on the specific boy that you want to use it on. You say "Seeahlavahtra!" and then the boys first and last names, quietly to yourself, but with a lot of feeling. You have to be looking at the male you chose at all times, remember that. After you have said that the boy will come up to you and on his forehead you will see a "Yes", "No", "Not sure" or "I LOVE YOU". If you get the "I LOVE YOU" that boy has the biggest crush on you ever! Now, underneath the "Yes", "No", "Not sure" or "I LOVE YOU" there will be a date. That is the date of when he started to have a crush on you. Now, sometimes even under a "No" there will be a date a slash and then a date. That means they used to have a crush on you but do not anymore, and those are the dates from when till when they were crushing on you. Also, no man can see what it says on the other boys forehead, but every girl can, and I forgot to mention that underneath the date it will say the name of the girl or girls." (Meagan started to giggle again) "That he has a crush on. And the writing on the males forehead will vanish after exactly 6 minutes, or even less."  
  
All while Silvia was talking Professor Stacie Ivory, the teacher assistant to Silvia, was writing everything Silvia said in the air.  
  
"Now, girls, I want you all to copy down what Stacie, I mean Professor Ivory, has written. Please do it quickly and quietly for we need to show you an example. And I think Severus, Professor Snape I mean, is walking down the stairs to the hall outside this room right now," She said, and winked.  
  
The girls all got to work copying down the instructions Stacie had written. A few minutes later they were all finished and looking out into the hall where Amanda (Professor Lockhart) was sitting on a bench, pretending to read a book. Soon Professor Snape was walking down the hall, and of course he couldn't see all the girls looking out at him through the window one of the professors had created (the window was invisible to any male, just like the door). Professor Snape stopped when he saw Amanda sitting there reading one of his favorite books on potions. She looked up and pretended to be surprised that Severus was there, staring at her (Amanda was quite a good actress, and very pretty, even though she was related to Gilderoy).  
  
"Severus! Just the man I was looking for! I was wondering about this spell." and she went on telling him how she didn't know how to make a fairly hard potion. While Severus was looking down at the book studying the instructions, Amanda looked back at the girls looking out the window and winked. Then whispered "Seeahlavahtra Severus Snape!" very, very quietly and she looked at Severus' forehead. All of the other girls could see, of course, that it said "I LOVE YOU!" on his forehead and underneath it had the date from when he first saw Amanda.  
  
She blushed and said "Thank you, but I think I know what to do now." Then ran around the corner, and Severus left the opposite way thinking "She is so beautiful, but how strange for her to have run off like that, she looks even more beautiful when she runs though.".  
  
Soon Amanda came back into the room and said "OH MY GOSH!!! Severus Snape! EWWWW!!!!" (A/N: No offense Snape Fans.) 


End file.
